Que des mots
by kaneda26
Summary: Argh! Comment faire un résumé sans casser le super suspence que j'ai mis en place? La solution: Ne pas faire de résumé!


Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Couple : Reprenons nos bonnes habitudes… (Non, Saaeliel, même si tu lirais quand même, je ne ferais pas de KuwabaraxKurama, quoique…

Hiei (baffe) : T'as pas intérêt !

K26 : En quoi ça te concerne, nabot ? Ou alors t'es jaloux, tu veux que je te case avec Kuwabara, peut-être ?

Hiei (double baffe, j'ai déjà dit que c'était lassant ?) : Crève, abruti !

K26 : Ok, tu l'auras cherché. Kuwabara ? Kuwabara ?

Kuwabara : Voui ?

K26 : Tiens, ton texte pour la prochaine fic !

Kuwabara (lis à haute voix sans comprendre ce qu'il lit…) : Hiei, je t'aime, je te veux. Je veux te faire l'amour toute la nuit et t'entendre crier de plaisir… Oh, Kuwabara, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça… Ah zut, c'est le texte de Hiei, ça.

Hiei (colle un gnon à Kuwabara) : Espèce de crétin !

K26 (essaie discrètement de se casser…)

Kurama (genre glacial…) : Tu vas quelque part ?

K26 : Heu… J'dois arroser mes plantes…

Kurama (sourire sadique…) : T'aimes les plantes ? Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer…

K26 : Noonnn ! Pas les ronces ! Aie ! Ca pique !

Kurama : Alors ?

K26 : Je promets solennellement de ne jamais caser Hiei avec Kuwabara.

Kurama : Et… ?

K26 : Et toi non plus !

Kurama : Et bien tu comprends quand on t'explique longtemps ! Hiei ? Hiei, arrêtes de jouer avec les trucs que tu trouves pas terre, c'est sale !

Kuwabara (le truc par terre avec lequel joue Hiei) : Argh ! Cré…tin… de… na…bot…

K26 : Chut ! Fais le mort !

Deux longues minutes plus tard.

Kuwabara : Y sont partis ?

K26 : Je crois, oui (me dépêtre de ces saloperies de ronces…).

Yusuke : Hé, salut !

K26 (sourire) : Tiens, tu sais que tu me donnes des idées, toi ?

Yusuke (naïf) : Ah bon ?

Niark, niark, niark, j'ai rien promis à propos de Yusuke ! Hahahaha !) Pffu, c'est fou ce qu'elle était longue et fatigante, cette parenthèse. Et complètement inutile aussi ? Heu, oui.

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi (déprime totale…)

Note : Encore un one shot. Rhhaa ! Quand est-ce que mon cerveau sera suffisamment opérationnel pour supporter une longue fic ?

**-----**

**Que des mots**

**-----**

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Kuwabara ? demanda Kurama. »

Le ningen ne répondit pas. Le yohko lui posa la main sur l'épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« Kuwa ? Ca va ? fit Yusuke.

-Ouais, c'est juste… Bah, laissez tomber.

-C'est juste quoi ? insista le détective. »

Kazuma soupira et se massa les tempes.

« C'est ma sensibilité, elle s'est amplifié trop vite, plus vite que je ne peux la maîtriser.

-Et tu captes trop de choses, c'est ça ? dit Kurama.

-Pas exactement. Depuis quelques jours, je ne reçois plus qu'une seule chose. Un truc à faire une bonne déprime.

-C'est quoi ?

-Je sais pas exactement. C'est difficile à dire. Mais y'a quelqu'un qui souffre dans cette ville et il a une puissance suffisamment grande pour émettre cette souffrance sur des kilomètres.

-Un yohkai blessé ? »

Kuwabara secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas physique, c'est une souffrance morale. Il est comme torturé de l'intérieur.

Et le pire, c'est que je ne reçois qu'une infime partie de cette douleur.

-Bon et après ? demanda Yusuke. C'est pas vraiment notre domaine, les yohkais dépressifs.

-C'est pas toi qui as ça dans la tête depuis une semaine ! cria Kuwabara. Si on a une mission, je peux te dire tout de suite que mon don ne servirait à rien !

-Ok, t'énerves pas, j'ai saisi le problème, fit le détective. »

Kuwabara s'était levé et il se rassit sur le canapé en passant la main sur son front.

« Il faudrait le localiser. Tu y arrives ? demanda Kurama.

-Justement, non ! Tout est brouillé, je n'arrive pas à remonter la piste.

-Dans ce genre de cas, faut demander à Hiei, proposa Yusuke.

-Il n'est pas dans le makai et Botan a essayé ici avec son sifflet. On ne sait pas s'il ne l'a pas entendu ou s'il n'a pas voulu venir. Kurama, tu sais où il est, toi ? »

Le yohko secoua la tête et Kuwabara perçut très légèrement une aura de tristesse.

« Non, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Bon, on va essayer sans lui, dit Yusuke. S'il peut émettre avec une telle force, c'est sûrement un catégorie A au moins. Et les yohkais sont tous recensés quand ils veulent venir dans le ningenkai. Je vais demander à Koemma si je peux avoir accès à la base de données. »

Pendant que Yusuke partait téléphoner, Kurama resta auprès de Kuwabara dont le visage palissait à vue d'œil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

-C'est difficile à expliquer. On dirait… Tiens, je vais te montrer. »

Le grand ningen attrapa la main du yohko.

Kurama eut un frisson. C'était effectivement douloureux. Comme une vague qui s'abat continuellement sur un rivage sans jamais refluer. Et à chaque fois, la douleur ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Kuwbara l'orienta légèrement et Kurama sentit aussi derrière cette souffrance une incompréhension devant cette douleur. Et une incapacité à mettre des mots sur la douleur.

C'était si triste que Kurama retira sa main de celle de Kuwabara.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu supportes ça, dit le yohko.

-Je dresse des barrières mentales, ça atténue un peu. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

-C'était étrange. On dirait un enfant. Il a mal mais ne sait pas pourquoi.

-Oui, c'est exactement ça. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit un gosse.

-Ah bon, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Parce qu'il ne pleure pas, fit Kuwabara tristement. Il ne sait pas pleurer. Il n'a même pas ce court répit que donne les larmes. »

Yusuke revint à ce moment-là.

« Alors ? demanda Kuwabara.

-Botan arrive…

-Je suis déjà là ! »

La guide céleste venait d'entrer dans l'appartement, un ordinateur sous le bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle annonça :

« Il y a onze yohkais dans cette ville. Ils ont tous donné leurs lieux de résidences pendant leurs excursions.

-Ca va être laborieux mais il ne reste plus qu'à passer les voir les uns après les autres, dit Kurama. »

-----

La nuit tombait et il neigeait plus fort quand ils rentrèrent bredouilles à l'appartement de Yusuke.

« Ce n'est pas possible, dit Botan. Aucun autre yohkai n'a pu passer, le portail est bien surveillé.

-Un portail frauduleux ?

-Non. Même s'il en existait un, il ne laisserait passer que les démons de faibles niveaux.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à re-vérifier, dit Kurama en soupirant.

-Vous savez quoi, le nabot me manque terriblement, fit Kuwabara. S'il avait été là…

-C'est ça ! s'écria Botan.

-Quoi « c'est ça » ? demandèrent les autres.

-Hiei.

-On a déjà essayé de le contacter, rappela Kuwabara. Il se planque ou il a la méga flemme.

-Non, je veux dire, c'est Hiei. Je ne l'ai pas compté mais… c'est lui qu'on cherche. »

Il y eut un silence.

Kurama s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre et regarda la neige tomber.

« C'est vrai. Il ne reste plus que Hiei, fit-il. C'est lui qui souffre. »

Au bout de quelques instants, Yusuke secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas Hiei.

-Hiei est un être humain, enfin un être vivant. Et il peut ressentir des émotions, dit doucement Botan.

-Ca d'accord. Mais pourquoi il serait dans un tel état ? A cause de quoi ? »

Kuwabara se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Ses défenses s'amenuisaient.

Et puis soudain, le flux de douleur le dépassa.

« Je te déteste, Hiei, je te hais ! cria-t-il soudainement.

-Hé, du calme ! fit Yusuke. T'as des raisons de lui en vouloir mais…

-C'est pas ça ! C'est ce qu'il entend, lui. Ces mots, il les entend continuellement. Il entend quelqu'un lui dire qu'il le déteste, et ça lui fait mal. Je crois que c'est un souvenir. Ca lui revient, ça le hante.

-C'est idiot, dit Yusuke. Pourquoi ça le ferait souffrir ? Ce ne sont que des mots.

-Tu ne comprends rien. Ce ne sont pas seulement les mots, c'est la personne qui les dit.

-Et c'est qui ? »

Kurama posa la main sur la vitre froide, son regard se perdait dans la contemplation de la ville.

« C'est moi. C'est moi qui lui ai dit ça. »

**-----**

Hiei ne pouvait pas en faire abstraction. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Depuis une semaine, les mots revenaient le hanter. A chaque fois, ils le prenaient au dépourvu et lui faisaient ressentir un malaise. Quelque chose d'étrange et de douloureux.

Sauf que c'était différent de la douleur qu'il pouvait éprouver lors d'un combat. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été physiquement blessé.

Et ce n'était pas concentré en un point précis de son corps. C'était bien pire.

A chaque fois que les mots apparaissaient dans son esprit, identiques à son souvenir, il avait du mal à respirer, son cœur le faisait souffrir, sa tête dans laquelle les mots résonnaient devenait trop pleine, trop lourde.

Tout son corps était engourdi. Mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Il ne connaissait pas cette douleur. Et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

Mélancolie. Spleen. Vague à l'âme. Peine de cœur.

Hiei ne connaissait pas tous ces mots.

Les seuls mots qui expliquaient son état, qui provoquaient son état étaient ceux de Kurama.

Mais savoir pourquoi et comment de simples mots faisaient si mal, Hiei en était incapable.

Dans ce genre de cas, quand il ne comprenait pas, la première personne vers laquelle il se tournait était Kurama.

Impossible maintenant. Hiei ne pouvait pas.

S'il retournait voir Kurama et qu'il entendait encore ces mots… Est-ce qu'il aurait encore plus mal ? Est-ce qu'on peut mourir à cause des mots ?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas tant de choses.

Sauf que maintenant, il n'avait plus personne pour lui apprendre.

Il sentit ses jambes qui ne le retenaient plus.

Pourquoi les mots font mal ?

Pourquoi ce que lui avait dit Kurama le blessait à ce point ?

Il avait entendu bien pire.

Il se cramponna à une branche de toutes ses forces et réussit à se maintenir sur l'arbre.

Il était à l'autre bout de la ville, dans une petite forêt bordant la cité.

Son pouvoir s'activa et il vit.

Il vit Kurama devant la fenêtre, regardant tomber la neige.

Ces cheveux rouges, c'était le symbole d'une douce chaleur.

Puis sa vision se brouilla, son jagan se mit à verser des gouttes de sang.

Encore une chose inexpliqué, il ne savait pas pourquoi son troisième oeil saignait.

Mais ça faisait mal.

-----

« Je le savais ! Tu ne viens ici que quand tu as faim ou froid ! Je déteste ça ! Je te déteste, Hiei, je te hais ! »

Les mots étaient soudains et brusques.

Et la voix de Kurama était tellement pleine de colère, presque hystérique, que Hiei avait quitté le lit et reculé jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Déjà la douleur était présente dans son corps, cachée derrière la surprise et l'incompréhension.

Kurama le regardait, les poings tellement serrés que ses phalanges étaient blanches.

Hiei n'avait pas eu peur. C'était autre chose qui s'était produit.

Comme un craquement, une fêlure dans son corps. Et il s'était enfui.

Peu après, l'effet de la surprise s'était effacé et la douleur avait éclos, pleinement présente.

Et depuis une semaine, il la sentait en lui.

Et il avait mal.

Mais il le méritait. Il avait frappé Kurama. Violemment.

Il n'avait pas voulu cogner, ça avait été instinctif.

Mais il n'avait pas été capable de s'excuser. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps non plus que déjà les mots coulaient de la bouche de Kurama.

« Je te déteste, Hiei, je te hais ! »

Pourtant, tout avait commencé normalement.

Comme à son habitude, il avait quitté le makai pour plusieurs jours et comme il le faisait à chaque fois, il était passé voir Kurama, frappant à la fenêtre.

Il neigeait. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait froid. Et faim également.

Kurama lui avait souri. Et lui avait proposé un chocolat chaud.

Hiei adorait ça. Mais plus que la boisson, il aimait être dans la chambre, adossé contre le montant du lit pendant que Kurama lui parlait.

C'était la chaleur de la pièce et de son habitant qui l'attirait.

Le makai est sombre, violent et froid.

Et de temps en temps, Hiei éprouvait ce besoin de voir Kurama, de rechercher cette chaleur qu'il ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs.

A leur première rencontre déjà, Hiei s'était aperçu de cet étrange phénomène. Kurama symbolisait la chaleur, bien plus que lui qui était un démon de feu.

Parce que le feu de Kurama n'avait rien de menaçant. C'étaient des flammes douces qui entouraient et protégeaient.

Après avoir bu son chocolat et grignoté des gâteaux, il s'était endormi.

Ca aussi, c'était l'effet de la chaleur.

Chez Kurama, en sa présence, il s'endormait profondément sans même s'en rendre compte.

Quand il faisait des siestes dans les arbres, il n'était jamais totalement en sommeil, une partie de son corps restait aux aguets.

Mais qu'avait-il à craindre chez Kurama ? Rien du tout.

Les draps avaient une odeur de végétation, le parfum du yohko.

Et Hiei aimait plonger son visage dans l'oreiller pour respirer cette fragrance.

Chaleur, odeur. Protection.

Protection jusqu'aux bras qui l'entouraient.

Chaleur, le corps contre lui.

Odeur, un parfum entêtant de rose.

Danger, les mains qui serraient son cou.

Brûlure, les sorts collés sur tout son corps.

Odeur, la neige glaciale.

Et Hiei avait frappé. De toutes ses forces. Pour s'échapper.

Kurama avait dégringolé du lit et s'était relevé, frottant sa mâchoire.

Et puis les mots. Trop durs, trop froids et Hiei avait eu l'impression que la pièce devenait glaciale.

C'était le côté yohko qui se manifestait. Et la chaleur avait disparu. Les yeux émeraudes que Hiei trouvait si beaux quand ils s'illuminaient lors d'un sourire, avaient un éclat presque métallique. Et trop froid.

« Je te déteste, Hiei, je te hais. »

Et ça faisait mal.

Sept jours maintenant et la douleur ne s'en allait pas.

Hiei découvrait les blessures de l'âme, les souffrances du cœur.

Et son jagan saignait.

-----

Ils regardèrent Kurama sans comprendre.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? s'écria Botan. Je ne te croyais pas aussi insensible !

-J'étais en colère, je ne supportais plus…

-Je pensais que tu étais capable de réfléchir avant de parler inconsidérément, coupa Botan.

-Mais ça me rend complètement dingue ! cria Kurama. »

Yusuke et Kuwabara observaient la dispute. Quand le yohko s'énerva, Kuwabara eut un soupir et après les cris, dit lentement :

« Tu ne supportes pas qu'il vienne seulement quand il en a envie, tu ne supportes pas qu'il vienne seulement pour chiper de la bouffe ou parce qu'il fait trop mauvais pour dormir dehors. Tu ne le supportes pas parce que tu veux qu'il vienne pour toi, c'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurama battit plusieurs fois des paupières.

« Tu t'es permis d'utiliser ton don sur moi ? »

Le ton était légèrement menaçant.

« Pas volontairement. Je te l'ai dit, ma sensibilité progresse plus vite que ma capacité à la contrôler. »

Kurama se retourna vers la fenêtre et fixa à nouveau la neige qui virevoltait.

« Donc, tu sais ?

-Oui, je sais. »

Yusuke regarda Kuwabara puis Botan qui avait l'air de comprendre la situation.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il. J'suis paumé.

-Kurama aime Hiei depuis longtemps, expliqua Botan. T'es sans doute le seul à pas l'avoir remarqué ! Pourtant, ça crève les yeux !

-Merci en plus de me dire que j'ai été pas été très discret, murmura Kurama.

-Et pas très perspicace non plus, continua Botan.

-Ca veut dire quoi ? »

Kuwabara eut un sourire.

« Que tu n'as rien vu. Et pourtant, ça aussi, ça crève les yeux, dit-il. Hiei vient te voir pour des plantes, de la nourriture ou encore pour se faire soigner. Mais t'as pas compris que ce ne sont que des excuses !

-Des excuses ? chuchota Kurama, troublé, ayant peur de mal comprendre.

-Oui, des excuses. Il vient pour toi et seulement pour toi. Mais il ne sait pas comment le faire et encore moins comment le dire. »

Kuwabara se figea.

Et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Merde…, murmura-t-il, assailli par la douleur.

-Kuwa ? fit Yusuke inquiet. Kuwa?

-Ca va, c'est passé, dit le ningen en relevant la tête. Sauf que ça empire pour Hiei.

-Comment ça ? demanda Kurama.

-Neige… Brûlure… Sorts… Maudit…, énuméra Kuwabara. Neige… Froid… Glace… Kurama…

-La neige ? fit Yusuke. »

Kurama tourna la tête vers la ville enneigée.

« Hiei déteste la neige, dit-il simplement. C'est lié à son enfance. Il déteste ça.

-Froid…, continua Kuwabara comme plongé dans une sorte de transe. Froid… Sorts… Mal… Froid… Kurama… Neige… Air… Kurama… Froid… »

Le grand ningen se leva soudainement en hurlant :

« Je suis glacé ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Kurama ! Kurama !

-Hé ! cria Yusuke. Reprends-toi ! Hé ! »

Botan poussa le détective et colla une gifle monumentale à Kuwabara.

Ce dernier s'arrêta de hurler et cligna des yeux avec surprise.

« Il faut l'aider, dit-il. Il faut l'aider… Kurama, je t'en prie ! »

Deux larmes coulèrent silencieusement des yeux du yohko.

« Je vais le faire… Je vais le trouver… Et lui dire… »

-----

Des mots. Des mots. Rien que des mots. Ils les avaient oubliés. Parce que ce n'était que des mots.

Mais ils revenaient, se superposant à ceux de Kurama.

« Maudit ! Il est haïssable ! Cet enfant est une abomination ! »

Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était entouré de sorts.

Et ça le brûlait. Pas comme du feu le ferait. Non, c'était une brûlure glaciale.

Comme l'odeur. Froide. Qui était partout.

Mais il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Et il avait froid.

Mais il ne voulait pas mourir.

Sauf que…

« Je te déteste, Hiei, je te hais. »

Il avait froid. Il manquait d'air.

Son pouvoir s'activa. Il pouvait les tuer toutes. Même s'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, il pouvait les détruire.

Il lutta contre les sorts et respira. Cet air froid qui pénétra dans ses poumons douloureusement.

« Il sourit ! Quel monstre ! Il ne pleure pas ! »

Cette vieille encore.

C'est quoi pleurer ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

« Cet enfant a amené le malheur sur notre peuple. Je le hais. Je voudrais le tuer. »

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait pas ce pouvoir.

Kurama l'avait. Il pouvait le faire.

Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il voulait quand il avait dit qu'il le détestait ?

Est-ce que Kurama voulait le tuer ?

Froid…

Si Kurama le détestait, alors, il voudrait le tuer. C'est ce qui se fait. C'est ce que la vieille avait voulu faire.

Mais Hiei ne voulait pas mourir. Non, il voulait vivre parce qu'il…

Froid. Il n'avait plus rien. Il n'avait plus de raison de vivre.

Si la chaleur disparaissait, il n'avait plus rien.

La neige l'entourait, le recouvrait.

Il avait froid. Il était glacé.

Mais il n'utilisa pas son pouvoir.

Avoir chaud, se réchauffer. Pour quoi faire ?

La chaleur, la douce chaleur de Kurama n'existait plus.

Le sang qui s'écoulait de son jagan s'incrustait dans la neige blanche.

Tant mieux. Il détestait le blanc.

-----

Kurama se tenait sur le toit de l'immeuble de Yusuke.

Il écarta les bras et ferma les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Kuwabara. »

Le détective et la guide céleste haussèrent les épaules. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Quoi que ce soit, qu'il le fasse vite, dit Botan. »

L'air se remplit d'une odeur particulière. Végétale. Et puis, il y eut une sorte de résonance.

Quelque chose vibra et le parfum fut plus accentué.

Yusuke comprit.

« Il entre en connexion avec toutes les plantes de la ville ! s'écria-t-il.

-Il peut faire ça ? dit Kuwabara. C'est…

-Incroyable, termina Yusuke. »

Le détective regarda Kurama avec une pointe d'excitation. Si le yohko avait une telle puissance, alors un combat contre lui serait extrêmement intéressant.

Kurama ouvrit les yeux.

« Je l'ai trouvé. »

Et il sauta de l'immeuble comme s'il plongeait, allant trop vite pour permettre aux flocons de neige de se poser sur lui.

« On le suit, fit Yusuke. »

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il se retourna.

« Ben quoi ? »

Botan et Kuwabara le regardèrent.

« Laisse-les régler ce problème tous les deux, dit Botan.

-Elle a raison. Nous, on ne peut rien y faire. »

Yusuke se dégagea de leurs bras. Kurama avait disparu.

Et la neige tombait plus violemment.

-----

Un enfant qui a mal mais qui ne sait pas pourquoi.

Quand il avait touché Kuwabara, il avait ressenti les pensées, le mal-être de Hiei.

A ce moment-là, Kurama aurait dû comprendre. Il aurait dû savoir que c'était Hiei.

Parce que si le jaganshi comprenait la douleur du corps, celle du cœur lui était inconnu.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Kurama le blesse profondément.

Et il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi il avait mal.

Il ne pleurait pas.

Hiei ne savait pas pleurer.

Kurama ne pensait pas que c'était une chose qu'on ait à apprendre. Mais peut-être que pour Hiei, c'était le cas.

Le yohko regrettait les mots qu'il avait prononcé sous l'effet de la colère.

Il faut dire aussi que Hiei l'avait frappé très fort, sans aucune retenue.

Il s'était énervé aussi pour cacher sa peine d'être rejeté.

Quand Kurama avait vu Hiei frissonner légèrement, il s'était couché à ses côtés et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Il aurait tout simplement pu rajouter une couverture.

Mais non, il avait agi impulsivement. Avec ce désir trop secret qu'il portait depuis des années.

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Parce que Hiei dormait, et parce qu'il savait que le sommeil de Hiei était profond.

En y réfléchissant, Hiei dormait toujours profondément quand il était chez Kurama.

Et rien que ça, ça aurait dû être un indice.

Kurama aurait dû le voir. C'était de la confiance. Hiei lui faisait confiance.

Parce que jamais, il ne se serait endormi avec quelqu'un à ses côtés.

A part avec le kokulyuha qui le laissait sans énergie.

Kurama se rappela soudain. Pendant le tournoi, lorsque Hiei avait utilisé cette technique pour la première fois, il était tombé juste après.

Et Kurama l'avait veillé.

Et à son réveil, Hiei n'avait pas tout de suite tourner les yeux vers lui. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Parce qu'il savait que Kurama serait près de lui.

« Alors, il doit savoir combien je tiens à lui, pensa Kurama. »

Il se remémora les paroles de Botan et Kuwabara.

« Et c'est bien ça le problème. Il croyait que je tenais à lui. Il me faisait confiance. Et en quelques mots… »

Kurama se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Il avait agi comme si Hiei ne ressentait rien.

Alors qu'il engueulait constamment les autres pour qu'ils arrêtent de traiter Hiei comme un être insensible.

Il y était. Cette forêt en lisère de la ville, il la connaissait. Il y était déjà venu plusieurs fois.

Il y pénétra rapidement.

« Hiei ? cria-t-il. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Il avança. Il neigeait plus fort. Le vent s'était levé. Les flocons dansaient dans l'air. Un danse folle et froide.

« Hiei ? HIEI ? »

Les bourrasques de vent couvrirent sa voix.

Il avança encore. Kurama sentait le froid.

C'était ce froid. Ce maudit froid, cette neige que Hiei détestait.

Et il le trouva enfin.

Le petit démon était à peine visible, il était recouvert d'une couche de neige, son visage et ses mains étant les seules parties à émerger de cette blancheur.

Et tâchant la neige, du sang s'écoulait du jagan de Hiei.

Kurama se précipita vers lui.

« Hiei ? cria-t-il encore. Hiei ? Je suis là. Hiei ? »

Il repoussa la neige. Et prit le corps froid dans ses bras.

Froid mais avec un cœur qui battait lentement. Trop lentement.

Kurama souleva Hiei dans ses bras.

Et le jaganshi était trop léger, presque frêle.

Comme s'il était déjà…

Kurama tourna la tête. Une tempête s'était levée.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, il ne savait même plus par où il était venu.

Il y avait une grotte dans le coin. Il suffisait juste de la trouver.

Le vent glacial lui transperçait le corps.

Kurama concentra encore son énergie. Et il sut.

La suite, c'est un pas après l'autre.

Et trop lentement.

Trop lentement.

Comme ces battements de cœur qui s'étiolaient.

-----

Le froid avait petit à petit disparu.

Pour être échanger contre une chaleur douce.

Douce et connue.

Elle ressemblait à la chaleur de Kurama.

Le parfum aussi était le même. Des fleurs.

Et le froid disparaissait.

Il devait délirer. Mais il aimait ça. Il aimait croire qu'il était dans les bras de Kurama.

Et que cette fois-ci, il y resterait.

Pas de mauvais souvenir pour le faire partir.

Pas de sorts, pas de glace. Et l'odeur de la neige n'existait plus.

Elle était bien trop faible pour lutter contre le parfum envoûtant de Kurama.

Hiei émit un bruit léger qui ressemblait à un ronronnement de contentement.

Il avait chaud. Il était dans les bras de Kurama.

Rien n'était arrivé.

S'il ouvrait les yeux, il serait dans la chambre du kitsuné. Il neigerait dehors mais à l'intérieur, il ferait chaud.

Et Kurama dormirait près de lui.

Et il ne lui dirait jamais ces mots.

Rien n'était arrivé.

La chaleur, le parfum, ce sentiment de protection. Tout le prouvait.

Rien n'était arrivé.

Mais insidieusement, Hiei sentit la chaleur décroître.

Et se fondre dans un air glacial.

Disparaître dans l'odeur de la neige.

-----

Kurama avait dressé un mur végétal avec l'énergie qui lui restait.

Mais malgré le vent qui ne pénétrait plus, la grotte restait désespérément glaciale.

Sur le sol qu'il recouvrit de lichen, il installa Hiei.

Et le prit dans ses bras.

Kurama sentit le cœur de Hiei s'animer. Une touche légère de rouge revint sur les joues du jaganshi.

Et Kurama le serra plus fort. Hiei détestait le froid, la neige.

Hiei détestait tout ce qui était glacial.

Et Kurama avait été trop froid.

Mais jamais plus il ne le serait.

Il recouvrit Hiei de son corps. Il le réchauffa.

Et il frissonna.

Mais Hiei serait au chaud.

Et Kurama sentait le froid. Il avait froid.

Mais Hiei serait au chaud. Le cœur de Hiei ne devait pas souffrir de ce froid.

Les pensées de Kurama se firent incohérentes à mesure que le temps passait et que son corps s'engourdissait.

Mais il n'abandonnerait pas Hiei.

-----

Hiei ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas dans la chambre de Kurama.

Il était dans une grotte obscure. Et quelque chose pesait sur lui.

Quelque chose de froid.

Il tenta de repousser cette chose et ses mains rencontrèrent des filaments doux.

Il lança une flamme dans un coin.

Le lieu s'éclaira. Et le cri de Hiei s'éleva.

Déchirant, un son qui ne finissait plus.

Des larmes, de vrais larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.

Il regarda autour de lui. La panique s'empara de lui.

La neige s'était accumulée, transperçant un mur fait de lianes et de ronces, formant un mur blanc constellé de vert et de brun.

Tout en pleurant, il secoua Kurama.

C'était un yohko, un des démons les plus puissants du makai.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Mais son corps était froid. Comme la neige. Comme la glace.

Et le parfum floral avait disparu.

« Kurama ? Kurama ? Parles-moi ! Dis-moi quelque chose ! Dis-moi que tu me détestes, ça m'est égal ! Mais dis quelque chose ! Kurama ! »

L'énergie de Hiei enfla, grandit, son désespoir, sa culpabilité la nourrissant.

Et les flammes apparurent.

Chaudes, violentes, brûlantes.

Mais pas assez pour sécher les larmes qui coulaient toujours le long des joues de Hiei.

-----

« Il pleure ! »

Kuwabara baissa toutes ses barrières.

Et le sentiment le frappa. Hiei pleurait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Yusuke.

-Kurama… il est… mort…, dit le ningen en s'étranglant. »

Le détective secoua la tête.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas Kurama ! »

Mais les pleurs de Hiei ne quittaient pas l'esprit de Kuwabara. Et ces sanglots ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose.

Et puis il y eut autre chose.

Tout à coup, les pensées de Hiei se rassemblèrent.

Et Kuwabara vit une scène se dérouler sous ses yeux rapidement.

Mais il se rappela. Devant le château de Suzaku. Quand il avait lui-même donné son énergie à Yusuke pour le sauver.

Et il comprit.

Le kokulyuha de Hiei se concentra sur son bras.

Kuwabara se leva.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de s'en mêler, dit-il.

-Kurama ? demanda Botan.

-Il ira bien. D'ici quelques minutes, tout ira bien. Si le nabot n'en fait pas trop comme il en a l'habitude. »

Yusuke enfila son manteau et ouvrit la porte.

« Ca s'est calmé, dit-il.

-On dirait bien, répondit Kuwabara. »

Et le détective eut un sourire. Son ami ne parlait pas du temps.

-----

Kurama se réveilla. Et puis, il serra Hiei contre lui. Mais…

Ils n'étaient plus dans la grotte.

Le yohko reconnut le décor et surtout le désordre de la chambre de Yusuke.

« Réveillé ? demanda à ce moment la voix du mazoku. »

Kurama tourna les yeux vers lui. Et puis, se rendant compte qu'il tenait toujours Hiei contre lui, il tenta de le repousser.

Mais peine perdue. Les mains de Hiei agrippaient son pull.

« Impossible de lui faire lâcher prise, dit Yusuke en souriant. J'te dis pas la galère pour vous porter jusqu'ici ! »

Kurama regarda Hiei, contrôlant sa respiration.

« Il ne va pas se réveiller avant un moment, dit Yusuke. D'après Kuwabara, il a utilisé un kokulyuha pour se renforcer avant de te filer son énergie. D'ailleurs, si on était pas arrivé, il n'en aurait même pas gardé pour lui, cet idiot. »

Kurama eut un sourire douloureux.

Tout ça à cause de lui. De ces paroles stupides.

« Essaye de te libérer et viens déjeuner. »

Ne pouvant guère faire autrement, le kitsuné se glissa hors de son pull.

Il regarda Yusuke et ce dernier quitta la chambre.

Kurama se pencha et effleura les lèvres de Hiei.

Il était un voleur après tout. Mais ce baiser était ce qu'il avait dérobé de mieux jusque là.

-----

Hiei resta sur le pas de la porte. Il avait repéré les énergies des autres, recherchant plus particulièrement celle de Kurama.

Et il était là, sur le pas de la porte, à observer ce qui se passait.

La neige avait tout recouvert. Tout était blanc.

Mais le soleil brillait au-dessus de cette étendue.

Kurama était là. Yusuke, Kuwabara aussi.

Hiei ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient tous.

Et il n'avait pas envie de les rejoindre. Pas dans cette neige.

Il perçut une présence derrière lui et se retourna.

Il n'avait pas senti qu'une faible énergie et c'était normal. C'était Botan.

« Tu es debout ? demanda-t-elle.

-Hn.

-Tu as faim ?

-Hn. »

Botan dut prendre ça pour un oui. Car elle lui tendit une assiette avec des petits sandwich en triangle. C'était étrange, ils ressemblaient à…

« C'est Kurama qui les as préparés. »

Il mangea sans se faire prier, mais sans vraiment savourer la nourriture.

Il se sentait comme absent.

Il fixa encore Kurama. Et ce dernier l'aperçut enfin.

Hiei eut un léger tremblement.

Mais Kurama lui sourit. Eclipsant la neige, le froid. Et même le soleil.

« Hiei ! Viens ! »

Le jaganshi secoua la tête.

Alors le kistuné courut vers lui.

« Viens, Hiei.

-Hn !

-Allez, viens! »

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kurama tenait tellement à l'emmener dans cette neige. Il tourna les talons pour s'échapper et quelque chose heurta sa nuque.

Quelque chose de froid et qui glissa lentement dans l'ouverture de son col.

« Touché ! s'écria Kuwabara en rigolant. »

Hiei se retourna pour se prendre une autre boule de neige qui s'écrasa sur sa poitrine.

« Trop facile ! fit Yusuke, riant aussi.

-J'vais vous buter ! hurla Hiei. »

Il évita une autre boule, courut tout en se penchant pour recueillir une bonne dose de neige.

Et lança.

Mais au lieu de filer vers sa cible, sa boule s'effrita et s'éparpilla sur le sol.

Kurama le rejoint en évitant les tirs simultanés de Yusuke et Kuwabara.

« Hiei, il faut que tu tasses la neige, expliqua-t-il. Comme ça. »

Et le jaganshi reproduisit les gestes du yohko.

La boule fila, ronde, rapide. Kuwabara se baissa.

« T'es trop nul, le nain, dit-il en riant. »

Son rire fut stoppé par la seconde boule de Hiei, éclatant sur le visage du ningen.

Le jaganshi eut un demi sourire. Alors, c'était à ça que ça servait la neige !

« Ok, ragea Kuwabara. Là, ça va saigner ! »

Et la bataille fut absolument sans aucune merci.

Des paroles s'élevaient dans l'air pur.

« Ce sale nabot triche ! s'écria Kuwabara. Il fait fondre ma neige ! Hé ! C'est quoi ces lianes ?

-Kurama, fit Yusuke. Change d'équipe avec moi ! C'est un vrai boulet ce mec !

-C'est qui le boulet ? demanda Kuwabara en lançant une boule contre son équipier. »

Hiei regarda la bataille dégénérer.

Kurama s'approcha de lui.

« Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il. »

Hiei leva les yeux. Non, il n'avait pas froid. Pas vraiment. Enfin, si, un peu.

« Viens ! Laissons ces deux idiots s'entretuer.

-C'est qui les idiots ! »

Kurama éclata de rire, agita ses cheveux pour en ôter la neige et entraîna Hiei.

« Où on va ? demanda le jaganshi.

-Chez moi, dit Kurama. »

Et il glissa sa main dans celle de Hiei.

Elle était froide mais douce.

-----

Sur le pas de la porte, Hiei hésita. Est-ce que Kurama lui permettait réellement de revenir dans cet endroit ?

Le yohko sourit et le tira en avant, lui faisant franchir le seuil.

Hiei fit quelques pas et se dirigea vers la chambre instinctivement. C'était la pièce qu'il préférait. Il y jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, ayant soudainement peur qu'elle n'ait plus le même pouvoir qu'avant.

Mais la chambre de Kurama était toujours aussi chaleureuse et rassurante.

Hiei sursauta légèrement en ressentant la présence du kitsuné.

« Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? lui demanda ce dernier. »

Hiei secoua la tête.

« Tu es encore fatigué ? »

Même réponse silencieuse.

« Tu ne veux pas me parler en tous cas ? dit Kurama avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'ai agi comme un idiot et je t'ai mis en danger. »

Kurama s'avança et poussa Hiei à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'agenouilla ensuite devant lui et lui prit les mains.

« Je ne voulais pas te frapper, la dernière fois, murmura Hiei rapidement.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé de m'être énervé.

-Je… Je… Il n'y a que toi que je vienne voir…

-Je sais ça aussi. Et je suis heureux quand tu viens. »

Kurama caressa la joue de Hiei.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ces mots. Je ne les pensais pas. Je ne te déteste pas.

-Mais ça ne suffit pas, chuchota Hiei. »

Il tourna la tête, esquivant la main de Kurama sur sa joue.

Le yohko lui bloqua la tête, le forçant à le regarder.

« Hiei, je t'aime. »

Les yeux du jaganshi s'agrandirent de surprise. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Les mots de Kurama venaient de le réchauffer de l'intérieur. Pourquoi de simples mots avaient-ils un si grand effet sur lui ?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais quand Kurama posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ne réfléchit plus.

Il sentit la chaleur du corps de Kurama qui le renversait sur le lit, le parfum florale qui se dégageait de ses cheveux.

Et la langue de Kurama qui jouait avec la sienne.

Le baiser se termina et le yohko attendit avec appréhension la réaction de Hiei. Certes, Botan et Kuwabara lui avaient dit que Hiei ressentait la même chose. Mais il n'était pas encore parvenu à s'en persuader.

Hiei reprit doucement son souffle.

« Je peux… Je peux rester ici ce soir ? demanda-t-il. »

Kurama sourit.

« Reste tant que tu le veux. Viens quand tu veux. Je serais là.

-Et… Je peux rester… dans tes bras ?

-Oui, Hiei, tu peux. »

Le visage du démon s'éclaira d'un sourire.

Et il replongea dans la douce chaleur, ses lèvres attrapant celles de Kurama.

**-----**

**FIN**

**-----**

Ah, un petit KuramaxHiei ! Et oui, chassez le naturel…

Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci pour vos reviews sur mes oneshots débiles. Et aussi pour vos reviews sur Words I need, j'ai encore une autre fic avec YusukexHiei que j'essaierais de terminer sous peu. Quand je vois le nombre de fics qui traînent sur mon ordi et qui ne sont pas terminées… ça me déprime un peu, surtout que je vais manquer de temps bientôt…

Bon, à plus et…

Hyoga : Excusez-moi, c'est vous qui avait écrit ça ?

K26 : Heu… (petite voix)…oui.

Hyoga : Bon alors voilà une plainte déposée à votre encontre pour plagiat.

K26 : C'est pas un plagiat, c'est pour honorer votre magnifique rôle de glaçon !

Hyoga : Ben voyons !

Hiei: Qu'est-ce qui veut le blondinet?

K26 : Il est là parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir jouer le rôle du glaçon et à être réchauffer…

Hiei : J'vais buter ce con ! Kurama ne réchauffera que moi !

Hyoga : C'est lui qui as fait le glaçon ?

K26 : Hum,hum.

Hyoga: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mimi! (attrape Hiei, le regarde sous toutes les coutures)

Kurama : Mais qu'est-ce qui fait avec mon Hiei, celui-là ?

Hyoga : Et lui, c'est… ?

K26 : Le chauffage.

Hyoga : Mais il est parfait ! (attrape Kurama…) Et il ressemble aussi à une fille ! (regard glacial de Kurama) Atchoum! Fait froid chez vous, dîtes-donc !

Shun (qui hurle de l'autre bout de la rue): Hyo-chan ! Rentre à la maison, tu vas prendre froid !

Hyoga : Oui, Shushu, j'arrive. Et pour vous… (regarde Kurama et Hiei) Oh, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons !

k26 : Alors pour cet histoire de plagiat ?

Hyoga : On oublie. Avec des persos aussi kawais, il ne faut pas se priver !

Shun (toujours à l'autre bout de la rue) : Hyo-chan ! Le bain n'attend que toi… et (voix sexy) moi aussi…

Hyoga (disparaît à la vitesse de l'éclair) : J'arrive Shushu !

Hiei : Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ce type, en fait ?

k26 : Va savoir…

C'est vrai qu'en écrivant la scène dans la grotte, la référence était on ne peut plus flagrante et ça m'a bien amusé.

Sinon, je trouve Hiei bien trop sensible dans cette fic... argh! Je le referais plus!

A plus et laissez des reviews !


End file.
